


Attack of the Evil Zit Monster

by TerraTenshi



Series: Trick or Treat - Halloween 2015 [27]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Treat, acne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraTenshi/pseuds/TerraTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku/Sora treat for the prompt "someone is suffering from very low self-esteem."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack of the Evil Zit Monster

“Sora! Come on! We’re going to be late!” Riku knocked loudly on his friend’s bedroom door. They had planned to go to the Halloween Party at the high school tonight and if they didn’t leave soon they’d be late to meet Kairi. Sora had been locked in his room for the past couple of hours. He’d claimed he was going to put his costume on.

“Sora!” Riku knocked again and tried the doorknob on the off chance that it had somehow unlocked itself since the last time he tried to open it.

“I’m not going.” Sora’s voice came sulkily through the door.

“What? Why not?” Riku asked. Sora had been the one who first suggested to party as something to do other than sitting at home and watching scary movies.

“Please, Riku, just go without me.” Sora said. He sounded upset.

Riku frowned. “No. Not until you tell me what’s wrong.” 

Sora was silent.

“Please, Sora, just open the door.”

There was another long pause before he heard the soft sound of the door unlocking.

Riku opened the door quickly before Sora could change his mind. Sora’s room was brightly lit despite the setting sun. It seemed like every light in the room was on. Sora was standing in front of the dresser mirror, back to Riku, poking at something on his cheek.

Riku walked over to him slowly. “Sora, what’s wrong?”

Sora sighed, dropping his hand. “I have a zit.”

The answer seemed so absurd that Riku’s brain wouldn’t process it at first. “What?”

“A zit, Riku-riku. I have a big ugly disgusting zit.” Sora turned away, arms wrapped around himself.

Riku frowned. “Sora...”

“Just go without me. I’ll be fine.”

Riku grasped Sora’s shoulders, turning him around gently. Sora’s head was down but Riku could still spot the place Sora had been talking about. It was reddened, swollen and painful looking, though not bad enough that Riku would have thought anything of it if Sora hadn’t said anything.

Sora still wouldn’t look at him though and it wasn’t hard to guess that it was bothering his friend a great deal. Riku didn’t blame him. It was an extreme example but he had first hand experience with how your appearance could make you hate yourself.

“Alright.” He said gently. “How about you change into something comfy. I’ll let Kairi know we aren’t coming. And we’ll make some popcorn and watch scary movies instead.”

Sora looked up at him shyly through his lashes. “Really?”

Riku smiled comfortingly. “Sure.”

Sora hugged him abruptly, body relaxing with relief. “Thanks, Riku-riku.”

Riku rubbed his back comfortingly. “No problem, Sor-sor.”

While Sora stripped out of his costume Riku went back downstairs. He shed his jacket and shoes and grabbed a paper towel to wipe the makeup off his face. He texted Kairi to let her know they wouldn’t be coming and then a brief explanation of why.

By the time Sora came down there was a bag of popcorn in the microwave and two mugs of hot chocolate sitting on the counter.

“Kairi says to put some ice on it and if it doesn’t go away she has some stuff she can bring over for you tomorrow.”

Sora smiled shyly. “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

Sora came over, wrapping his arms around Riku’s waist and cuddling gently. “Still love me?”

“Of course silly.”

“Good.”

“Even if you were attacked by an evil zit monster.”

Sora laughed.


End file.
